Mark Lamia
Mark B. Lamia (Identification Number: 2452-76) was an operations coordinator assigned to Sector 3 of the Alpha Labs on Mars. According to the audio log on his PDA, he was frustrated with the incompetence of his employees. He also mentioned that his employees worked slowly and that he had to keep an eye on them while they were working. Lamia goes further by stating that they can't even remember basic things and he even changed all the codes for the security lockers to 1-2-3. He believed that would be easier to remember, yet his employees still forgot. It's likely that Lamia was killed or turned into a zombie during the demon invasion. PDA Contents Audio Logs 'Incompetent Employees' This is operations coordinator Mark Lamia, dated November 1st, 2145. I am filing this report because I am frustrated beyond belief by the level of incompetency I have to deal with here. I don't know where HR is getting the new employees but the last five guys they've sent me were all a bunch of idiots. They can't get any of their work done on time. I constantly have to keep an eye on them. They work slow, they don't follow any of the standard operating procedures and they can't even remember basic things that I tell them. For example, I changed the cabinet door codes here to 123, because I thought that was easy enough to remember, but they still forgot it. I don't understand why HR can't get me better people. I am requesting full authority to hire and fire my own employees. It's the only way I can run my department smoothly. End of log. Emails 'Won't be in today' (10-28-2145) Mr Lamia, I am not feeling very well today. I don't think I will be able to come in to work today. Could you get someone to cover my shift? Thank you, George Poota 'Storage lockers' (10-31-2145) Mr. Lamia, What is the code to the storage lockers here? I know you told me a few days ago, but I can't remember. None of my usual codes work. By the way, I believe I'm going to be late with my Q4 Analysis. I had a late start this morning due to that party in Mars City. I should have known better than to drink that much during the week. Graham Fuchs 'Doctor appointment' (11-02-2145) Mr. Lamia, I am feeling under the weather again today, and have an appointment with the base physician this afternoon and won't be able to make my shift. Could you find someone to cover for me? Thank you, George Poota 'Crates moved' (11-12-2145) Mr. Lamia, I just want to tell you again how happy I am to be working here on Mars in your department. I don't usually go on like this, but I'm just so excited by this opportunity. My last employer didn't appreciate my skills the way you do. I've taken the crates from your office to your quarters as you requested and I organized your closet to your specifications. I'd like to add that you have excellent taste in music. Once again, please let me know if there is anything I can do to better serve the UAC. Trivia *According to one email, he seemed grateful to have at least one competent worker. *By the sound of his voice, he may have been raised in (or his ancestors were raised in) Russia, or possibly the surrounding countries. *His name might be a reference to an employee that worked for Activision when it acquired the publishing rights for classic Doom.The Doom Manual page 25 References Category:Doom 3 characters Category:Mentioned Characters